The Trip to My Death
by HowtoRiseBigTime
Summary: The boys are going to Six Flags St. Louis! Logan isn't so excited though. He's scared to death. No one nows why, or of what. Frankly, they didn't even know he was scared. What happens when he's forced to go on what he was dreading to go on the whole time
1. Road Trip

Logan stood in his doorway feigning a smile. Kendall stood in front of him with a real smile. "So, do you?" Kendall asked.

"Uh . . . let me go ask my mom," Logan said. "Come in." Kendall obliged and followed Logan into his kitchen. "Hi Mom, uh . . . I have something to ask you."

"What is it Hun?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Kendall invited me to Six Flags St. Louis . . . ," Mrs. Mitchell looked at her son confused, but he gave her a pleading look. "When are you guys going Kendall?" She asked, understanding what her son was asking.

"This weekend. I already asked James and Carlos if they could come and they said yes!" Kendall was radiating excitement.

"If it's ok with your mom, then Logan can come too," Mrs. Mitchell said, smiling at the two boys in front of her.

"Thank you so much!" Kendall said.

"Any time, Sweetie." Mrs. Mitchell laughed at Kendall.

"I gotta go, see ya' Logan," Kendall said practically skipping out of the house.

"Bye," Logan said with a sigh.

"Are you ok, Hun?" Logan's mom asked him.

"No! What if they find out? What if they make fun of me and then they don't want to be my friends anymore," Logan said, always going to the worst case scenario.

"Honey, they wont do that, they're your best friends. They'll understand," Mrs. Mitchell said.

Logan sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He walked into his bedroom. What was he going to do?

BTR

Saturday came to quickly. Logan didn't understand why he said yes to going. He was eleven years old, he shouldn't be having the issue he was in. He sighed and finished putting his jacket on. He was ready to go. Sadly.

Logan walked down the stairs and went into the living room. He sat down next to his mom and waited for Kendall to pick him up.

"Hun, you can still say no if you want. Or, you could tell them the truth," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"No!" Logan said, barley letting his mom finish her sentence

"Honey, I don't see why this is such a big deal to you. Just tell them that your-"

"Please don't say it," Logan pleaded.

Just then, the door bell rang. Logan tensed. He was seriously second guessing his decision. Logan got up and opened the door, faking excitement.

"Come on lets go, hurry!" Kendall said, pulling Logan out the door.

"Bye Mom and Dad!" Logan called, letting fear come into his eyes one last time.

"We still have to pick up Carlos. We have to hurry so we can get there fast!" Kendall said, shoving Logan into the car.

"I can see your not excited." Logan said, being his normal sarcastic self.

"Step on it Mom!" Kendall said, ignoring Logan.

James was in the car, seeming just as excited as Kendall. He had a map of the park from a previous visit there. "We're going on this one last, so we can save the best for last!" It was a rollercoaster from the theme park. The tallest one there. Also the scariest. It was called MR. FREEZE.

"Ok!" Logan said, trying to radiate as much excitement as the other two boys in the car. He looked at the rest of the map. There was a water park right next to the theme park. There was a ton of rides.

"We're not going to the water park. It kind of sucks," Kendall said, directing the last part to Ms. Knight.

"Hey, be happy we're going. We don't need to go to St. Louis." Mama Knight countered.

"It's ok," Logan said.

They pulled up to Carlos' house. Kendall rushed out and got the boy as quick as possible.

"Are you scared?" Logan asked.

James looked confused. "Why would I be scared?" James asked.

"Ok, maybe I used the wrong term. Are you nervous?" Logan rephrased.

"Uh, again, no." James looked at Logan, still confused. "Why . . . are you?" Logan was about to come right out and tell the truth, but then images of what James might say came to his mind.

"No . . . no of course not," Logan said with a nervous laugh. James didn't look completely convinced, but he let it be.

Kendall opened the door then, and shoved Carlos into the car. He closed the door and they drove away. "Finally! Mom hurry, so we can get there fast!"

"Kendall calm down, we'll get there in good time. All in good time," Mama Knight said with a smile at her sons excitement.

"I can't wait to get there! I can't wait to get there! I wanna go on MR. FREEZE! I wanna go on it first! It's the biggest and scariest ride there!" Carlos rambled, jumping up and down in his seat. Logan didn't think it was possible, but he thought Carlos was more excited than Kendall. Carlos still held the spot for most rambunctious.

"What do you want to go on first, James?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do know I want to save the best for last, which would be MR. FREEZE!" James said glaring at Carlos.

"No, MR. FREEZE first!"

"Guys! Let's take a vote. Who wants to go on MR. FREEZE first?" Kendall asked. Only Carlos raised his hand. "Then it's settled, MR. FREEZE is last." Carlos pouted and crossed his arms.

Logan was really not looking forward to this. He was shaking, he was that scared. He tried to hide it though by pushing his hands into his sleeves, which wasn't to hard considering the jacket was a little big anyway.

After about an hour on the road, they ran into there first problem. "I have to pee!" Carlos whined.

"Well, I'll pull over when I see a gas station sign. How many of you need to pee?" Mama Knight asked. All four boys raised there hands. Ms. Knight shook her head with a smile. Classic.

Going to the bathroom and getting back on the road as fast as possible didn't fair to be as easy as originally thought.

Flashback

"Hurry!" Kendall said as they ran into the bathroom. They all took separate urinals and did there business. Someone said something funny and Carlos nudged Logan. Logan had been finishing up and pee got all over his pants. Now it looked like he had peed them.

"It looks like you peed you pants!" Carlos said laughing.

"I'm not leaving until my pants are dry!" Logan said, face bright red.

"Actually, technically, Logan did pee his pants," Kendall said. "I mean yeah, it may not have been in the traditional way. But it was his pee and its on his pants."

"Shut up!" Logan said, face getting an even darker shade of red.

Mama Knight came in then. "Logan, we have to go."

"No."

"Huh, fine, I'll carry you like a baby, then know one will see."

"That's even worse!"

"Well then walk," Mrs. Knight said patiently. Finally they got Logan to agree to walk out to the car. He more like ran, but either way, they got to the car.

End flashback

They were now in the car, singing to the radio on the road again. And soon Six Flags St. Louis was in view. Logan stared at it, feeling like he needed to go to the bathroom again. He was not looking forward to this wonderful theme park trip.


	2. No Sleep

**Ok, second chapter of Trip to My Death right here! I'd like to thank RebelInNeedOfACause and BBBKA for reviewing! ****J**

Logan couldn't see much since it was dark. They had been driving all day. What he could see though was shadows of roller coasters and a few other rides that were tall. Logan shivered, full of fear. He quickly tried to cover it though by saying he was cold. He didn't want the others to know he was scared.

"Look! I can't wait till tomorrow! I want to go on all those rides right now!" Kendall said, leaning forward in his seat.

"I know! Why can't it be open at 11 o'clock at night!" Carlos whined.

"Uh, maybe because it's 11 o'clock at night!" Logan stated. The other guys noticed that Logan seemed to be more sarcastic than usual, something he did when he was nervous or scared.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, why would you ask such a question?" Logan asked, realizing they were on to him.

"Are you . . . Scared?" James asked, remembering the conversation he and Logan had had earlier.

"No! Why would I be scared! Only a wimp would be scared!" Logan said, a little to quickly. He couldn't take his eyes of the towering shadows. His palms were sweating just thinking about tomorrow. He didn't want to be scared. He really had no reason to be.

"Positive? It doesn't matter if you are. It's ok to be scared, Logan," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not scared." The boys decided to leave Logan alone, only because they had arrived at there hotel they were going to stay in that night. The boys ran into the hotel and bounced around the lobby, fascinated by how big it was. It was had a warm honey color to it. Even the lighting seemed to be that color. The floor was marble. The walls were also marble. The furniture complimented the honey color to the giant high ceilinged lobby.

"Just sit here boys while I check us in," Mama Knight said. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan reluctantly sat down on a couch. They would rather go and explore the magnificent room they were in. They struggled to sit and look at everything around them. Carlos stood and looked up to the ceiling which was three floors up. He almost fell trying to look directly above them.

"This is awesome!" Kendall said with the very sophisticated vocabulary of an eleven year old.

"I know, this is almost as cool as St. Louis!" Carlos said bouncing back down on the couch and then continuing to bounce up and down on the couch with his butt.

"Look at the crown molding up on the ceiling! It really highlights the picture it surrounds. I mean look at that picture! I bet that's an original!" Logan said. The other boys stared at him as if he had just spoke fluent Egyptian.

"What?" All three of the other boys said at the same time.

"The picture. I bet it's an original. You know not a copy. And crown molding. The white things with the designs on them, around the painting," Logan tried to explain.

"What's a copied painting? Do you mean someone stole the painting and then said they painted it instead?" Carlos asked.

"No! You know the original painting. You know how there are multiple copies of the same painting?" Logan asked Carlos. He nodded. "You do know the artist didn't paint all of those, right?"

"They don't?" James asked, surprised by this news.

"No, that's way to much work for them. So instead, they copy it. Almost like a photo copier, kind'a," Logan explained.

"Ooh!" James and Carlos said at the same time.

Just then Mama Knight came up. "Ok guys, we have our room. Are you ready?" She asked the giddy boys.

"Yeah!" All four said at the same time. Logan liked that he had a distraction from the theme park. He could easily move his thoughts to the hotel. He couldn't wait to see what amazing things the hotel room would have. Then again, the rooms were never as exciting as the lobby. He could stay in there all day and be as entertained as Kendall, James, and Carlos would be at St. Louis.

When they entered the hotel room, though, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. There was a big window on the far wall of the hotel room that had a direct view of St. Louis. The other three boys immediately ran to the window and oohed and aahed. Logan stayed back with Mrs. Knight.

The rest of the hotel room was just like any other hotel room. It had two queen beds and a little area that had a couch and a TV. The room had the same honey color to it as the lobby. That seemed to be a theme for this hotel. There was a bathroom just to the left of the door to enter the room.

"Were is everyone sleeping?" Logan asked, noticing that only four people could sleep in this room.

"The couch pulls out to a bed," Mama Knight said.

"So . . . does that mean your stuck with the couch?" Logan asked, feeling bad that the adults always seemed to give up everything for the child.

"I guess so," Mrs. Knight said with a smile at the younger boys concern.

"I'll sleep with you," Logan said.

"I want to sleep on the pull out couch!" Carlos said, joining the conversation.

"No I do!" James said.

"How 'bout you both do and then Kendall and Logan will share a bed and then I can have my own. Unless someone wants to sleep with me," Mrs. Knight added.

"Eww, no way!" All the boys said. They were at the age that they wanted to be men like their fathers and didn't want to sleep with there moms anymore. Mrs. Knight smiled at the boys.

"Alright it's time for bed so get yourselves ready." The boys went to there luggage. They took turns changing and brushing their teeth in the bathroom and got into bed. The boys wanted to see St. Louis while they fell asleep, so they left the curtains open.

James and Carlos where closest to the window, James being right next to it. Logan and Kendall got the bed that was right next to the couch. Logan was closest to the bed, meaning he was closer to the window than he wanted to be. Mrs. Knight was the farthest from the window. Logan would love to be there. He had a direct view of the theme park from were he lay. He turned opposite the window, but it didn't help much.

Logan tried to close his eyes, but couldn't go to sleep as he kept seeing what would happen to him tomorrow. When he did drift off to sleep, he was woken up by nightmares of screaming. Logan didn't know why he said yes to going to St. Louis. He didn't want to seem like a baby, but he really didn't want to go tomorrow. He was trembling just thinking about it. His breath came out shaky. He was sweating like crazy. He was worried that if he was like this to night that he might break into a panic attack tomorrow. He hated those. He didn't think anyone liked them.

Eventually, Logan had freaked himself out so much, he wished his mom was there. He wanted to talk to someone about his fear. He didn't want to sound like a wimp, however. He didn't know what to do. He tossed and turned in bed out of fear for tomorrow. Logan sat up in bed to see if anyone was up. A voice startled him.

"Can't sleep?" Carlos asked.

"No, can you?" Logan was surprised. Why was Carlos awake? Was he scared to?

"I'm to excited," Carlos barley whispered. Logan's heart dropped. It was still only him.

"Oh. M-me too," Logan said. Carlos was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure you aren't scared?" He asked, noticing how Logan had been acting weird all day.

"I'm not scared! Why do you guys keep thinking that! I know I may seem wimpy and stuff, but I'm not scared of roller coasters . . . or the rides that go upside down and rides like that," Logan stuttered. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone he was scared. He was to embarrassed.

Carlos was surprised at Logan's sudden defensiveness. "Sorry, I was just wondering. You've been acting weird all day. Why?" Carlos asked, determined to get it out of Logan. He noticed the pause Logan took after roller coasters and how he didn't seem so sure of what he was saying afterward.

"I don't know, I didn't know I was acting weird. Just go to sleep," Logan said, laying back down and pretended as if he were going to fall asleep any minute. But of course, he was to scared to do that.

**Ok BIG hint on why Logan is scared. You guys probably know what is now. Oh well! J This ended up being kind of like a filler chapter. I was just to lazy to get to the theme park today. Next chapter promise! Review!**


	3. Scared

**Ok, next chapter! I'd like to thank anon and Alicia Roth for reviewing! On with the chapter!**

Logan finally fell asleep at about three in the morning but woke up again at the crack of dawn. By then it was too late to even pretend to go back to sleep. So instead Logan took a long shower, got dressed, and attempted to shove something down his throat. His stomach was too unsettled from fear, to be hungry. He did however get one Poptart down without throwing it all back up.

By then, Kendall and Carlos were up and getting ready, oozing excitement. Mama Knight and James didn't wake up until about eight in the morning. Mrs. Knight called Katie to see how she was doing with her grandmother. Katie was only five, too young to be going to the theme park.

"Can we leave now?" Carlos asked. He hadn't been able to stay still all morning.

"No not yet. The park doesn't open till ten," Mrs. Knight said, getting off the phone. All the boys whined. Logan only did so as to keep the boys from becoming suspicious.

"What do we do until then, then?" James asked, smiling because he said then twice.

"You could watch some TV," Mama Knight suggested. The boys all agreed on this. They all sat down on the now rolled up and made couch and tried to figure out how to change the channel. Eventually they gave up and gave the remote to Logan. He quickly figured out how to change the channel and started flipping through them until he found Nickelodeon.

They watched two episodes of SpongeBob before Carlos, James, and Kendall got bored. Instead they looked out the window and pointed to all the roller coaster and tried to name them. Logan continued to watch TV and block the other three boys out as much as possible. He proclaimed the boys were being childish as a cover.

"Boys it's time to go," Mama Knight stated. She smiled as all the boys looked. The boys ran out the door without a second thought. The whole scene was chaotic. The boys yelled and tripped over each other as they tried to get to the car as fast as possible.

Logan slowed down once off the elevator. He was again entranced with the beauty of the lobby. As the other boys ran ahead, Logan walked over to a pillar, looking at the intricate design on it. He had somehow missed that the first time he was in here. He traced the design with his finger, wondering how the artist had made such small details with his hand. The artist must have had a steady hand. Logan knew he couldn't make anything near like that. His hand was too shaky and he was artistically challenged.

Logan was surprised when his balance was suddenly thrown off. Kendall and James both had his arms and were pulling him toward the door that lead outside of the lobby. Carlos put his hands on Logan's back and pushed. Logan struggled to stay in place. His fear had been forgotten when he was in the lobby, but know it all came flooding back.

In the car, Carlos, Kendall, and James all started yammering about St. Louis. "What ride do we want to go on first?" James asked.

"Let's go on the boring rides first, fun rides last," Kendall said. The others agreed.

The boys looked out the window when they got close enough to see it. The boys practically jumped out of their seats the whole ride.

Unluckily for Logan, the theme park was closer to Logan's side the way they parked. James, Kendall, and Carlos trampled him on their way out of the car. Logan was the last one out of the car. He looked up and practically fainted when he saw how high some of the rides were.

"Why are they so high?" Logan asked, his voice higher than usual.

"Because that's what makes them fun! This isn't your first time to a theme park, right?" Kendall asked.

"No, I've been to them before," Logan said, feeling like this was the first truth he had said in a long time.

"Let's go! We're wasting time!" James said starting toward the entrance of St. Louis.

"Let's go on THE JOKER INC. first," Kendall asked.

"Yeah!" The boys agreed. Logan didn't really mind that ride. What he did mind were the big rides he was passing as they entered the theme park. They had to go to the right to get to the ride. They passed BATMAN THE RIDE, a big roller coaster and Ninja-The Black Belt of Roller Coasters. They passed a Panda Express and finally got to THE JOKER INC. Logan looked at the two roller coasters surrounding them. That's what he was deathly afraid of going on.

Roller coasters.

**Yup! That's what he's scared if you hadn't figured it out already. This was inspired by my own dulling fear of roller coasters. Yes, it may be going away, but it's defiantly still there. It's taken years for me to get where I am right now on the roller coaster scenario. But yeah, that's where it came from! Hope you like it so far. I'm sorry they haven't gone on any rides yet. Next chapter, promise! **


	4. Author's Note

Ok guys, who _actually_ wants me to update this? I'm thinking of just getting rid of it. If you want me to continue this, please let me know by reviewing the story. Thank you guys! J


	5. BATMAN The Ride

**Hey guess what! I'm continuing this story! I know it took forever! But . . . I have an excuse as to why it took so long. My laptop is virus filled and doesn't work. It's still not fixed, but it's been to long since I wrote anything, so I'm using my desktop! Yay! Ok I'd like to thank Time of our life, akikatherinekay123, winterschild11, EmilyHenderson99, TheGodsAreOnMySide, Alicia Roth, marykateluvsu, arc852, and BTRusher! I didn't realize this many people were reading this story! Thank you all for encouraging me to not give up! NEVER GIVE UP! On with the much delayed chapter! **

The boys went on ride after ride after ride. They hadn't been here in forever, or in Logan's case, ever.

Somehow, out of all the luck in the world, they hadn't gone on any roller coasters yet. They were saving them for last, and Logan dreaded every minute of it. But for now, it was time to eat.

"What would you boys like to have," Mama Knight asked the starving boys.

"The Character Café!" Carlos yelled, immediately.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Alright, the Character Café it is," Mama Knight said with a smile. They headed over to the restaurant, which was located in the BUGS BUNNY National Park. The boys ordered typical hamburgers and sodas.

"W-what exactly are we doing next?" Logan asked, "I mean like we still have to ride the other rides first right? Like . . . no roller coasters."

"Not yet, sadly. We have, like, two other rides to go on before we get to the roller coasters," James said.

"Two?" Logan's voice was higher than usual, "That's it?" The others gave him a strange look. "I-I mean, 'yay, that's it!'" Logan corrected himself.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Kendall said putting down his cheeseburger and exchanging it for his sprite.

"Yum, food!" Carlos said, somehow forgetting he had it.

Logan suddenly lost his appetite. Only two more rides to go before he was sent to his doom. He didn't know what his friends would think if he freaked out inline for a roller coaster. He was almost having a panic attack sitting there in his seat just thinking about it. He was going to embarrass himself in that line, he just knew it. He'd probably break down crying.

"Are you going to eat your food?" Carlos asked, looking at Logan's half eaten food.

"Uh . . . no, you can have it if you want," Logan said, trying to keep his voice steady. He pushed his food over towards Carlos.

Lunch finished way too quickly. Logan wished there was some way to make it longer, but the boys were already cleaning up and ready to go. Logan sighed and got out of his seat. "What's the next ride?" He asked.

"Xcalibur," Kendall said.

"Alright?" Logan answered to the vague statement. When they got there, Logan's body tensed. It was one of those rides that were like the swinging ships, except it was a big giant wheel looking thing. Logan wasn't scared of this like a roller coaster, but the feeling of it was very close. Luckily, it didn't go upside down, one of the many things Logan didn't like about roller coasters.

The line was fast and soon they were on the ride screaming with joy. The wind blew through the air as they watched the ground fly away from them.

The ride ended too quickly, and they headed off to the next ride, SkyScreamer. They were swings, the ones that spun in a circle, except these had a twist, they went 236 feet in the air. The swings were Logan's favorite.

And before they knew it, it was time for roller coasters. Logan felt the need to go to the bathroom all of a sudden, something he usually needed to do when he was nervous or scared.

They quickly took Logan to the bathroom, where he tried to go as slow as possible, and hurried off to their first roller coaster, BATMAN The Ride.

"This isn't the smallest roller coaster, though," Logan said.

"Yeah, but we decided to go on this first, we all wanted to. You even said so yourself," Kendall said.

"I thought it was the smallest roller coaster," Logan said, feeling light headed as the boys got into line.

"So what, this is more fun," Carlos said.

"Y-yeah, I . . . guess," Logan said, looking up at the 10 and a half feet tall ride. As they got closer to the front of the line, it was harder to contain his fear.

"Logan, are you ok? You look . . . scared," James said. He couldn't shake off the conversation he and Logan had yesterday morning. He didn't understand why Logan had asked him if he was nervous. Carlos also remembered the conversation they had last night, when Logan asked if he was scared as well. He had gotten all defensive when he had asked the same thing. He also remembered when Logan paused after he said he wasn't scared of roller coasters and then continued on.

"Yes I'm f-fine. Why wouldn't I be? And I'm not scared! Stop asking me that!" Logan said, turning away. His hands were sweaty and shaking, and he didn't want his friends to see.

"Logan?" Carlos asked quietly, "Are you scared of roller coasters?" All three boys stared at Logan intently.

"N-no! What gave you that idea?" Logan said with a nervous laugh.

"Nothing, just making sure," Carlos said. He was hoping Logan was telling him the truth.

Soon, Logan noticed they were about two groups behind the front of the line. His breath became forced and he felt scared out of his mind. He didn't know why he agreed to come with the guys in the first place, he was starting to regret it.

"Logan, are you ok?" Kendall asked, noticing his ragged breathing. Logan was about to answer, but he soon fell into a full-fledged panic attack.

"I can't do this!" Logan said breaking down into tears. "Please don't make me go on the ride!" Logan ran over to Mama Knight. "I don't wanna go!" Logan said, looking like a five year old as he clinged to Ms. Knight's hand.

"Honey, what happened?" Mama Knight asked in surprise.

"Do I have to go on B-Batman?" Logan sobbed.

"N-no, I guess not." Ms. Knight looked at the other three boys for answers. They just shrugged, not sure what just happened. They walked over to a bench that was nearby. They sat Logan down so he could calm him. Mama Knight brought him into a hug while the others tried to calm him with soothing words.

Soon, Logan was able to talk. "Honey, what happened?" Ms. Knight asked.

Logan looked down embarrassed. "I'm . . . I'm s-scared of . . .," he trailed off, too embarrassed to say more.

"Scared of roller coasters?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded slowly.

"You should have told us that, Logan? We wouldn't have gone on any roller coasters if we knew," Kendall said.

"I-I know, it's just that-"

"You thought we were going to laugh at you," James finished. Logan nodded again.

"Why did you think that? We would never do that to you!" Kendall said, quite taken aback that Logan didn't trust them.

"I know, I-I just shouldn't be afraid of roller coasters anymore and it's . . . embarrassing," Logan said, looking down again. It was silent for a moment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Logan. Everyone is scared of something," Mama Knight said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should trust you guys more than that. I know I can trust you with anything," Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should have! . . . And you can," James said, saying the last part softly. The boys hugged.

"So then, what would you like to go on?" Carlos asked.

"I kind of just want to go home," Logan said with a sheepish grin.

"That's fine with us," Carlos said.

So Logan went home that day, not conquering his fear, but he was happy he knew he had friends who cared. He never really did get over his fear of roller coasters, even to this day, but that was ok, he had better things to do than ride a roller coaster anyway.

**I'm not good at ending, as you can see. Thanks guys for reading this short little story about little Logie. I don't know, I guess this story could have been worse, right? Tell me what your think! Thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
